Love Potion
by Hime-Kagome15
Summary: Unas locas gemelas le ofrecen a Joey una poción de amor. Que pasa si Joey la utiliza para vengarse del CEO o terminara Joey enamorándose del el? JouxSeto! YAOI
1. CAPITULO 1

**Love potion **

**SetoxJoey**

By: Hime-kagome15

Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh no me pertenece y si me perteneciera no estaría tomándome esta molestia. Aun así todas las loqueras que escribí aquí son sacadas de mi pobre cabecita y si alguien desea hacer uso de ellas por favor de ser amable y primero preguntarme.

Warnings: Estés es un fanfic de genero YAOI y lo mas probable es que mas adelante también contenga LIMON. Yaoi son relaciones de hombrexhombre. Si no te gusta este tipo de género te recomiendo que no leas más de aquí. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Pairings: Jou/Seto

Capitulo 1:

Ring, ring…

El timbre sonó, los pastillos se llenaron de estudiantes que iban corriendo para su siguiente clase. Joey también se en caminaba a su siguiente clase la cual era Biología Marítima.

Hey, Joey por aquí! - el pequeño de pelo tricolor le gritaba a Joey desde el otro lado del pasillo. A Joey le tocaba la próxima clase con su pequeño amigo Yugi y Tristian. Tea se encontraba en el salón de economía domestica.

Hey, Yugi..- Joey le respondía a su amigo mientras caminaba hacia donde el. Como estas?

Bien, y tu?

….

Joey?

Hey, Joey!

Joey se encontraba mirando hacia no se sabe donde, estaba suspendido en su propio mundo tanto que no se había percatado de que su amigo le estaba llamando.

Ohh, aunque Seto Kaiba.- al solo escuchar el nombre Joey volvió a la realidad y se puso rojo al ver que su pequeño amigo se encontraba mirando hacia la misma dirección que el.

Nada que ver Yugi, estas loco!

Entonces por que te fuiste en blanco mientras lo mirabas, ni siquiera me contestaste la pregunta que te hice.

Eso…eso fue…- en ese momento Joey vio que una señora la cual no era su maestra entrando al salón de su próxima clase. Eso fue por que me que de mirando a la substituta, al parecer nuestra maestra no vino hoy y tendremos a alguien en su lugar, por eso no te estaba prestando atención. Joey contesto lo más rápido que puedo para no hacer a su amigo hacer mas preguntas, como por que se tardaba tanto en contestar.

Uuuumh…- Yugi le dio una Mirada a Joey de "ya me la estoy creyendo, eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo".

Pero, es verdad. Velo por ti mismo- Joey señalaba a la maestra, que aun se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

OK, Joey te creo, además yo no he dicho que no te hubiera creído, en verdad te creo. Se que estabas mirando a la maestra que nos va a sustituir y no ligándote a Kaiba. -Yugi se tapo con sus manos la pequeña sonrisa que se le escapo al finalizar su comentario.

Ja, ja, muy gracioso, no es lo que crees, ya quisieras tu - Joey esta vez si que estaba rojo, no podía creer lo que Yugi le estaba diciendo. En verdad se estaba ligando a el CEO?- Su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la segunda campana que sonó, dando inició a la clase.

La clase era aburrida, aunque hiciera un esfuerzo para entenderla, no lo podía. Era como si la maestra estuviera en frente de la clase hablando en otro idioma. Luego le preguntaría a Yugi, si le podría explicar lo que estaban dando en clase. Sin nada más que hacer se puso a pensar en el incidente anterior. Tenia que admitir que hacia tiempo que sentía algo por el CEO. Al principio fue odio, odio por que el siempre lo humillaba llamando lo con sobrenombres y insultándolo. Después le empezó a gustar el tener que pelear contra el ojiazul. No podía pasar el día bien, sin antes tener una discusión con el. No falto mucho para que siempre lo encontraras peleando con el por cualquier cosa. Ya para entonces tenia cierta atracción y la única forma de estar cerca de el, era peleando con el. Aun no se lo había dicho a sus amigos. Yugi de lo mas seguro lo tomaría de lo mas normal. Por que el ya andaba con Yami. Pensó en Tea. Sabía que a la chica le podría volver a dar un patatu. Cuando Yugi le contó lo que había entre el y Yami Tea casi se desmayaba. Luego de eso se la paso un tiempo deprimida. Desierta forma ella siempre le gusto Yugi, pero el no le daba pie con bolas. Pero ya con el tiempo ella los acepto y ahora todo esta como antes, bueno casi. En cambio Tristian no lo tomo del todo mal. No le sorprendía que Yugi se fuera del otro lado como el había dicho, pero si le sorprendió del faraón, el cual siempre era serio y callado. Tristian lo acepto y las cosas siguen siendo igual que antes, Pero aun así a Tristian le pareció que no era correcto ese tipo de relaciones.

Había pensado antes en decirles y siempre terminaba concluyendo que debería espera antes de sacar conclusiones. El sentía un atracción física por el CEO, no era que el estuviera enamorado de Kaiba ni nada por el estilo. Además dudaba que Kaiba llegara a sentir algo por el, de la manera en que lo trataba eran pruebas suficientes para demostrar que todo lo que sentía el CEO hacia el era odio. El solo lo veía como su enemigo y por supuesto como un perro callejero. Por esa razón prefirió esperar. No vaya hacer que sus amigos lo tomen todo al revés.

El timbre sonó sacando a Joey de sus pensamientos. Al fin, una ultima clase y se podría ir a su casa. Claro que tenía que ir a trabajar primero, pero era viernes y lo más probable era que saliera temprano. Lo peor era que su última clase le tocaba con el ojiazul. Entro al salón lo mas rápido posible, busco con disimulo al Kaiba y luego se dirigió a sus amigo que le estaban haciendo señas desde el otro lado del salón.

Joey, que bueno que llegas. Bakura y Ryu nos acaban de invitar para la feria este sábado. Quieres ir?-Tea le explicaba, mientras Joey se acomodaba en el siento que quedaba al lado de ella.

Feria, no mejor paso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no creo tener tiempo para eso.

Vamos Joey, una salida no te hará daño- decía Tristian tratando de animar a su compañero a ir.

Dale, vamos nos vamos a divertir!- se unió Tea tratando de animar a su amigo al igual que Tristian.

Dale, por fa hazlo por nosotros! Verdad que vas a ir, verdad, sí? - ahora ambos le suplicaban a su amigo, el cual los miraba con cara de duda, sin saber si comprar el barato show que le estaban montando sus amigos o no.

Esta bien, esta bien iré, pero me temo que tendré que llamar a mi trabajo para decirles que estaré enfermo y no podré ir a trabajar mañana.

Ah eso, por que no dejas que Bakura se encargue - decía Ryu mientras caminaba en dirección al grupo de amigos, al mismo tiempo que señalaba en dirección a Bakura. Todo ellos tornaron a ver a Bakura. Bakura estaba al otro lado del salón con el teléfono en manos y lo más probable hablando con el jefe de Joey. Joey puso una cara de preocupación al ver como Bakura terminaba la llamada y se dirigía a donde ellos se encontraban con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Todo resuelto, tu jefe dijo que te podías tomar una semana libre si queréis. - les informo una vez que se encontraba frente al grupo.

Y que le dijiste? Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, con raras expresiones sus caras. Temiendo por lo que Bakura le hubiera dicho al jefe de Joey. Claro todos excepto por Ryu. El ya sabía lo que su compañero había dicho.

Bueno, en verdad quieren saber?

………………………………Excusa inventada por Bakura………………

No, en serio dijiste eso. 0.o!

Bueno, querían que Joey fuera a la bendita feria si o no.- paso un minuto o tal vez dos antes de que el grupo de amigos dejaran escapar un suspiro.

A Joey no le quedaba de otra. Además talvez la idea de la feria no era tan mala como pensaba desde un principio. Necesitaba coger un descanso y talvez este era el momento ideal para tomarse unas vacaciones. Además la excusa que Bakura le había inventado a su jefe lo tendría excusado de su trabajo por lo menos por una semana si el quería. Solo le quedaba asistir a la feria. La maestra entro al salón, saludando los estudiantes antes de empezar la clase. Joey volvió a su asiento, pero antes le hecho un vistazo a Kaiba de reojo. Como era de esperarse el CEO estaba escribiendo en su laptop, sin prestarle atención a lo que la maestra le decía.

En el otro lado del salón se encontraba Kaiba. El había escuchado todo. Los amigos del perro no sabían ser discretos y sus voces se escucharon en todo el salón. "Así que este sábado irían a las feria, creo que ya se para donde sacar a pasear a Mokuba este fin de semana. No seria mala idea. Yo se que Mokuba lo disfrutará tanto como lo haré yo" pensó el CEO, para luego poner todos eso pensamientos al olvido, para prestarle atención a la maestra, quien estaba furiosa, por que el no le respondía lo que ella quería. Solo la ignoraba.

Al parecer este fin de semana va hacer uno de los mas inolvidables para la ganga de Motou y también para los hermanos Kaiba.

To be continue…

Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. Yo se que no fue la gran cosa, pero les prometo que se pondrá mejor para el próximo capitulo. Quiero hacer un aclaración sobre la palabra patatu, la cual no es una palabra, pero es algo que nosotros lo puertorriqueños utilizamos cuando nos referimos que una persona se va a desmayar o si lo quieren poner más dramático a morir. En otras palabras patatu es igual a desmayarse. See ya! Review please!


	2. LA FERIA

**Love potion **

**SetoxJoey**

By: Hime-kagome15

Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh no me pertenece y si me perteneciera no estaría tomándome esta molestia. Aun así todas las loqueras que escribí aquí son sacadas de mi pobre cabecita y si alguien desea hacer uso de ellas por favor de ser amable y primero preguntarme.

Warnings: Estés es un fanfic de genero YAOI y lo mas probable es que mas adelante también contenga LIMON. Yaoi son relaciones de hombrexhombre. Si no te gusta este tipo de género te recomiendo que no leas más de aquí. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Pairings: Jou/Seto (posiblemente habrán otras parejas mas adelante)

Cap.2 la Feria

Finalmente el día de la feria había llegado. Ya era sábado. "Que delicia no tener que trabajar ni estudiar" pensaba Joey mientras perseguía a sus amigos, que aun no se decidían en cual juego montarse primero. Todo iba de maravilla para la ganga de amigos. Y hasta para los dos hermanos que se encontraban no muy lejos de allí.

Gracias! Seto, eres el mejor hermano. Ne! Seto, podemos ir a montarnos en el martillo?

Seto había traído a Mokuba a la feria como tenia planeado. Mokuba estaba tan emocionado que enseguida que llego se monto en los caballitos, el barquito, y así sucesivamente.

El martillo?- . Seto miro por un momento la maquina en la que su hermano se quería montar ahora.

Si, es esa de por allá. Dale hermano por favor! Puedo ir, puedo?- A la verdad que Mokuba estaba emocionado. Y con la carita de suplica que traía, a Seto no le quedo mas que acceder a la petición de su hermano menor.

OK, ok, pero ve con cuidado.

Yeah! Yupii, al martillo!. Mokuba poco a poco se fue alejando de Seto para entrar a la larga fila para entrar a martillo.

Ya llevaba una hora en la feria y aun no se topaban con la padilla de Motou. Había venido para sacar a Mokuba a pasear, pero al mismo tiempo quería venir para hacerle la vida cuadritos a cierto cachorro. Por alguna razón siempre le gustaba molestar a Wheeler.

Seto! Aquí!- Seto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su hermano, que le gritaba desde la machina para que lo observara.

En el otro lado del parque de diversiones, el grupo de amigos ya se habían decidido a que machina ir primero. Como nadie se ponía de acuerdo, se dividieron en grupos. Así todo el mundo estaría contento y feliz. Los grupos estaban divididos entre tres personas. En el primer grupo Iban; Serenety, Duke, y Tea. Como Serenety estaba de visita decidió acompañar a su hermano con su amigos a la feria, y enseguida Duke también se opto por ir a la feria con el resto. En el Segundo grupo iban Yugi, Yami, y Marik. Malik quería ir con Marik, pero el quería ir a los caritos locos primero y Marik ya se había decidido por la casa embrujada. El tercero y último grupo era el de Joey, Tristian, y Malik. Tristian estaba súper furioso. El quería ir con Serenety, pero Duke se le Adelanto. A Joey también le preocupaba su hermana, pero iban con Tea y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, a la cuenta de tres los tres grupos de amigos se separaron por diferentes caminos. Quedaron en encontrase en el reloj del parque en una hora y media.

Mokuba había montado la mitad de los juegos en la feria y aun así quería más. Seto estaba optando por marcharse. Al parecer su hermanito es el único que se esta divirtiendo. Desde que habían llegado allí, no se habían topado con la ganga de Motou. Lo mas seguro cambiaron de planes a ultima hora o decidieron venir en otra ocasión.

Vamos Seto, una mas!- Mokuba aun seguía emocionado por las maquinas. Justo cuando el CEO estaba a punto de decir que no y que se regresaban a la casa en eso instantes, fue cuando vio pasar a quien hacia rato estaba buscando. Pudo ver como Joey iba acompañado por Tristian y Malik a quien sabe hacia donde.

Esta bien Mokuba, solo unas cuantas maquinas mas y luego nos largamos. Aun me queda trabajo que hacer de la empresa.- Seto no se había percatado de lo que acaba de decir. Mokuba estaba pidiendo por una maquina mas, y el ojiazul le acaba de decir que serian unas cuantas mas. Mokuba saltaba, mientras esperaba a que su hermano le diera el dinero para los juegos.

Toma, cuando se te acabe el dinero regresas aquí a buscarme. Si no estoy de vuelta para entonces quiero que te quedes aquí sin hablarle a ningún extraño, ni que te vayas para ningún otro lado. Si algo malo te llegará a pasar ya sabes que tienes que hacer. Ahora cuídate mucho y disfruta.

Mokuba asintió a todo lo que su hermano le había dicho. Cuando Seto termino de hablar se despidió con la mano de su hermano y se perdió entre la multitud. Seto se quedo mirándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista. La verdad no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Mokuba ir a las machinas por el mismo, pero el ya estaba creciendo y el sabia cuidarse por si mismo.

"Ahora, en que me quede?"- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la misma dirección a la que había visto a el perro y sus amigos.

Hay están! los carritos locos. Vamos a montarnos- dijo Tristian señalando a los carritos.

Por que no vamos a compra algodones primero y luego nos montamos- reclamaba Joey por segunda vez en el día.

Pero Joey, lo carritos están vacíos ahora. Si vamos horita se llenaran de gente y si eso pasa, tendremos que montarnos por turnos, lo cual indica que no podremos competir unos contra otros.- Explica Malik con un tono de calma infinita. Enseguida Tristian asintió a lo que el Moreno había dicho.

Bien, pero a mí me gustaría mi bola de algodón primero. Así por que no mejor ustedes se adelantan y yo luego los alcanzo.- aconsejo Joey. Ambos alzaron sus hombros en aprobación. Así que Tristian y Malik, se iban a montar en los carritos loco primero, mientras Joey iba y buscaba su bolita de algodón.

"A ver…tiene que estar por aquí….donde estará la tienda de algodones?"- Joey seguía en busca de la tienda de algodones, pero no la encontraba. Sin darse cuenta se había alejado un poco de la feria. Bueno, no era que se hubiera ido lejos de la feria en si. Es solo que se había alejado a un parte donde había poca gente. Cuando realizo de donde estaba, ya era muy tarde, por que se encontraba a buena distancia de los carritos locos. De repente dos voces femeninas lo llamaron por su nombre.

Tu debes ser Joey Wheeler.- se escucho la voz de una chica a espaldas de Joey. Joey se dio media vuelta. Para ver de quien se trataba. Frente a el se encontraban dos chicas, mas o menos de su misma edad. Estaban vestidas con ropa medieval. Como si fueran trajes de brujas. Una lo llevaba de color rojo y la otra de color azul. Joey pudo notar el gran parecido entra las chicas y supuso que eran gemelas. A decir verdad eran idénticas, sus pelos largos color negro, su piel blanca como porcelana, de la misma estatura y todo. Lo único diferente en ellas era el color de la ropa.

Perdóname, pero nos conocemos?- Joey pregunto. Las chicas frente de el sabían su nombre, pero por mas que trataba de recordar, no se acordaba de haberlas visto en ninguna otra parte.

Tú no nos conoces, pero nosotras sabemos todo acerca de ti.- dijo la del traje rojo.

Y como es que ustedes saben todo de mi y yo ni si quiera se sus nombres?- A Joey le estaba empezando a asustar la idea de que esas chicas sepan todo del el y el ni siquiera las conociera.

Digamos que ya sabíamos que vendrías por aquí. Tenemos algo para ti.

Por que no pasas a nuestra tienda de magia y nos dejas leerte tu futuro, pero antes de eso déjanos introducirnos. Mi nombre es Nuriko.- se presentó la del traje color azul.

Yo soy Nashiko.- se presento la ultimas de las hermanas la cual llevaba traje rojo.

Y juntas somos las gemelas Kuronuma.- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Vaya, bueno que puedo decir yo soy…- la oración de Joey fue cortada por Nuriko para hablar ella.

Ya sabemos quien eres y el por que estas aquí. Permítenos ayudarte.

Sabemos que tienes problemas con el amor y para eso venimos a ayudarte- dijo Nashiko.

Tenemos el mejor remedio para ti. Observa.

Luego de esto las hermanas entraron a su caseta, la cual tenia un letrero no muy grande que digamos diciendo; "Se lee la mano, las cartas de tarot y la bola del futuro". Joey las siguió y entro a la caseta con ellas. Ya adentro de la caseta las gemelas lo esperaban sentadas y fue Nashiko la primera en hablar.

Aquí tienes, debes pensar muy bien en como la desearas usar.- dijo Nashiko mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco que estaba entre su túnica.

Para que es esto?

Espera, ya mismo te explicaremos.

Como veras estas es una poción mágica que asido utilizada durante generaciones alrededor del mundo. Nuestra familia se especializó en ella. Es una poción de amor.- explico Nuriko a Joey, el cual estaba mas que confundido.

Mira, iremos al grano. Como ya mi hermana te explico esto es una poción de amor mágica. La cual, tu se la puedes dar a la persona que mas amas y ella o el se enamorara de seguida de ti. Alguna pregunta.

OK, creo haber entendido, pero la parte que no entiendo es, que tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?

Sabemos que tienes problemas con el amor y es por eso que haz sido elegido para que solo tu puedas hacer uso de esta poción.

Aun así no entiendo que tiene esto que ver conmigo.

Mucho, la poción funciona de este modo- dijo Nuriko.

Toma un poco y dale el resto a la persona que amas. La persona se enamorar de ti instantáneamente. Es importante que antes de darle la poción a la segunda persona, tú debes beber de ella primero. Por que la segunda persona que tome la poción, se enamorara de aquel quien bebió de ella primero.- le explico Nashiko a Joey.

En serio, y como se que ustedes no me están mintiendo?

Por que nosotras sabemos todo sobre ti. Como… que tienes una hermana menor, que se llama Serenety.- Joey tenia que admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido. Las gemelas loca sabían que el tenia una hermana menor, he incluso sabían su nombre.

Ahh si, quienes son mis mejores amigos?

Tristian y Yugi.- Nuriko dijo el nombre de Tristian, seguida por su hermana la cual menciono en nombre de Yugi. La verdad es que habían acertado. A pesar de el resto de los muchachos como Tea, Yami, Ryu, Bakura, etc.… Yugi y Tristian se podrían considerar sus mejores amigos.

Quien fue mi primera novia?- pregunto Joey, poniendo a prueba los conocimientos de las gemelas.

Maria-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Y que tal…

Joey, sabemos todo sobre ti. Por que no dejas de probarnos y pruebas la poción por ti mismo.- Joey no puedo terminar de hablar, puesto que Nuriko lo interrumpió a mitad de oración. Dicho esto las hermanas acompañaron a Joey afuera de la caseta y le enseñaron el camino que lo llevaría de vuelta a la feria.

Joey una ultima cosa- dijo Nuriko.

Después de una semana la persona saldrá de los efectos de la poción. Al efecto irse la persona volverá hacer como antes. Como si nada hubiera pasado, pero si logras conquistar el corazón de esa persona en esa semana, su amor se convertirán en el amor mas verdadero de todo el mundo y no habrá nada que los separe.- Nashiko termino de explicarle a Joey las ultimas condiciones. Ya sabía Joey que era muy bueno, como para ser verdad. "No todo podía ser como lo pintan. Era muy bueno para ser verdad." pensó Joey para si mismo. Se despidió de las gemelas y se fue por el camino que le habían señalado las hermanas. Desde lejos las gemelas le gritaban.

Recuerda Joey, solo tienes una semana.

Justo como le habían dicho las gemelas Kuronuma, no tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a la feria. No podía creer lo que había pasado. A caso había estado soñando despierto durante todo ese tiempo? Miro a sus manos y noto que aun sostenía en ellas el frasco de poción que las gemelas les habían dado. "No definitivamente no fue un sueño". Observo el frasco por unos segundos. "Que locura, veamos si esto funciona" pensó Joey mientras se llevaba el frasco de la poción a su boca.

Juraría que había visto a Wheeler caminando hacia esta dirección.-pensó Seto enojado.

Seto llevaba más de 20 minutos buscando a Joey, pero por alguna razón no lo veía por ningún lado. Era como si el rubio se hubiese desaparecido. Estaba apunto de rendirse e ir de vuelta con Mokuba. Cuando de repente a lo lejos entre la gente Seto visualizo la rubia cabellera de Joey. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió en dirección a el.

Joey iba caminando y por azares del destino, se tropezó con el CEO, quien iba en dirección contraria.

Baya, baya, miren a quien tenemos aquí. No sabia que trabajaras en la feria, cachorro.- fue lo primero que Seto dijo, segundos después de a ver tropezado con Joey.

"Lo que me faltaba, venir yo a tropezarme con el ricachon engreído" pensó Joey después de a ver caído en cuenta de con quien había tropezado.

A que vienes Kaiba, no tengo tiempo para juegos.-dijo Joey en tono de fastidio.

A Joey siempre le fascinaba la idea de tener que pelear con el CEO. Le parecía divertido. Pero en estos momento no se sentía en el modo de pelear y menos con Kaiba, quien era un experto en haciéndolo enojar.

Como que no tienes tiempo…. Ahh, Como me lo imagine. Tu función en el circo debe de estar por empezar.- dijo Kaiba con sarcasmo en su voz. El comentario de Kaiba, hizo que Joey se pusiera furioso. "El tipo simplemente no sabe cuando callarse la bocota."-pensó Joey.

Y tu Kaiba a que viniste, a dar una demostración de cómo la ciudadanía del futuro debe ser como tu.- si el ojiazul quería formar una pelea, lo había logrado. Joey termino diciendo su último comentario con sarcasmo en su voz. Como lo había hecho Seto anteriormente.

No lo creo perro, si estuviera aquí para dar una demostración. La demostración seria de cómo enseñar a perros como tu a obedecer a sus amos.- ya el CEO había pasado a línea. Y Joey no estaba muy feliz del todo. "te juro que me las pagaras algún día" pensó Joey haciendo mentalmente una lista de todas las cosas que el castaño le debía.

Para cuando eso pase te prometo que yo estaré al lado tuyo.- dijo Joey con tono de desafio.

Para que, para servirme de ejemplo.- se burlo Kaiba

No Kaiba, para enseñarles como tu bello trasero de richachon engreído que tienes es pateado por mí.- Joey estaba tan enojado con Kaiba que de la nada, una idea se le vino a la mente. Una idea para vengarse por completo del castaño.

Para que perro si…- a Seto no le dio tiempo de terminar la oración. Ya que Joey quien estaba bien enojado. Le había puesto el frasco de la poción en la boca de CEO, sin pensarlo dos veces.

To be continue……

Hello! ppl, aquí le traje el segundo cap. La verdad aun no queda como yo quiero que quede, pero creo que estoy mejorando ! Quiero darles las gracias a: AGUILA FANEL, Shaina, Lady-Amaltea, Kaede-Sakuragi, Sehren Kou. Si ustedes dicen que me esta que dando bien, entonces les creo. GRACIAS!

Bueno chicas (o) espero que les haya gustado el cap. nos vemos en el cap 3. Recuerden que estoy abierta a consejos e ideas. review please!


	3. La Poción

**Love potion **

**SetoxJoey**

By: Hime-kagome15

Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh no me pertenece y si me perteneciera no estaría tomándome esta molestia. Aun así todas las loqueras que escribí aquí son sacadas de mi pobre cabecita y si alguien desea hacer uso de ellas por favor de ser amable y primero preguntarme.

Warnings: Estés es un fanfic de genero YAOI y lo mas probable es que mas adelante también contenga LIMON. Yaoi son relaciones de hombrexhombre. Si no te gusta este tipo de género te recomiendo que no leas más de aquí. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Pairings: Jou/Seto (posiblemente habrán otras parejas mas adelante)

Guide: estos son algunos signos que irán viendo mientras lean y que les ayudara a entender lo que esta pasando en la historia. Por ahora esto son los básicos. Pude ser que mas adelante hayan otros signos. De ser así yo se los avisare.

"Word", las conversaciones en voz alta.

_los pensamientos_ estaran en el medio de la pagina en este tipo de letra.

(Word), comentarios de la autora.

---Word, la narradora.

Cap.3 La Poción

El frasco de poción aun permanecía en la boca de su enemigo. En sus labios traía dibujada una sonrisa malévola. Que fue enseguida sustituida por una expresión de terror. El sonido del frasco al tocar el piso hizo a Joey volver a la realidad. Había hecho al CEO beberse el frasco de poción COMPLETO! No tardo mucho para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Con terror, se llevo sus manos a la boca. Mientras retrocedía algunos pasos del ojiazul.

Pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que Seto pudiera despertar del shock. Wheeler lo había hecho beber un frasco completo, sin respirar y sin saber cual era el contenido del frasco. Quien se creía el perro, como para tratarlo así. Noto como Joey retrocedía lentamente. Dirigió su vista así a el, para ver a un muy asustado cachorro. Y tenia que estarlo, nadie se atrevería hacer le algo como aquello al gran Seto Kaiba. Seto volvió a su usual compostura, para luego tratar de reclamar le a Joey y digo tratar, por que aunque Seto trato de gritar el nombre de Joey ningún sonido salio de su garganta. De pronto todo se empezó a ver borroso. Y poco a poco todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se volvió negro. Lo último que vio fue la figura del perro corriendo hacia su dirección. Luego de eso no puedo ver nada.

Despertó exaltado. No sabía en donde se encontraba. Miro a su alrededor, y supo que definitivamente no se encontraba en su casa. Entonces donde? Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente de color blanco. Muy blanco para su gusto. Parecía encontrase en un hospital, pero como había llegado allí, Que le había pasado, Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y trato de hacer memoria. Trato de recordar que era lo que le había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la feria con su hermanito Mokuba. También recordaba su encuentro con el cachorro. Luego de eso no recordaba nada más. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar. Cero sus ojos y trato de dormir, pero enseguida otro pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

Mokuba!

Ya había pasado mas de dos horas desde que el CEO se desmayo. Estaban el la feria cuando todo paso. Joey estaba muy preocupado por el ojiazul. Solo segundos después de el haber le hecho beberse todo el frasco de poción, Kaiba se había desmayado y para el colmo en frente de el. El doctor había dicho que la causa del desmayo fue por falta de alimentación y de descansó. Al parecer Kaiba se la pasaba mas trabajando que comiendo y durmiendo. Joey sintió como su pantalón fue jalado abruptamente. Fijo su vista hacia el piso, para ver de quien se trataba. Mokuba trataba de llamar la atención de Joey, pero Joey no le hacía caso. Así que lo tuvo que jalarlo por el pantalón para conseguir su atención.

"Joey…Seto va estar bien, verdad?"

"Claro chibi, tu hermano sobreviviría cualquier tragedia. Es como alguna gente dice; hierba mal nunca muere." – Mokuba se rió al escuchar el comentario de Joey. El sabia que no importaba que tanto hablara Joey de su hermano, el estaba preocupado. El hasta llego a pensar que el rubio estaba más preocupado de lo que el mismo estaba.

Joey! Mokuba!- Joey y Mokuba se dieron la vuelta para encontrase con sus amigos quienes acababan de llegar. Así es, cuando el CEO se desmayo, Joey fue a pedir ayuda a sus amigos. Cuando llego a donde ellos, para sorpresas del destino, Mokuba se encontraba con ellos. Resulta que Tea y Serenety les dio con subir al martillo y haciendo la fila se habían encontrado con el más pequeño de los Kaiba. Luego de bajarse de la machina fueron todos juntos a reunirse con el resto de la pandilla. Y fue poco después de eso que Joey apareció pidiendo le a Tristian su ayuda. Tristian accedió llevar a Seto al hospital, pero como la camioneta no era tan grande. Los únicos que fueron con el, fue Mokuba y el rubio. Al llegar al hospital, Tristian decidió volver a la feria y buscar al resto de la pandilla.

"Como se encuentra Kaiba?"- pregunto Tea.

"Bueno, el doctor dice que fue solo un desmayo causado por falta de alimentación y de descanso. Nada grave."- explico Joey al grupo de amigos.

"Y estará bien?"- pregunto esta vez Yuugi.

"Al parecer si, pero aun no nos han dejado pasar a verlo." – le contesto Mokuba con un tono de voz lleno de preocupación. Como si Mokuba hubiera llamado al doctor con el pensamiento, el doctor que estaba acargó de su hermano se acerco a ellos y les dijo;

" Parientes del señor Kaiba?"

"Si, si, somo nosotros"

"La condición de el señor Kaiba es estable. Si lo desean pueden pasar a verlo, pero como la sala es muy pequeña, me temo que tendrán que ir uno a uno."- todo asintieron a lo que les dijo el doctor, esperando a que este prosiguiera.

"Si es posible, el señor Kaiba saldrá de este hospital mañana por la tarde. Espero que el señor Kaiba se mejore pronto. Ahora si me disculpan, debo retirarme, tengo otros pacientes que atender"- el doctor les dirigió una calidad sonrisa a todos y si nada mas que decir se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino por los pasillos del hospital.

Todos se miraban unos a otros. Para ver a Kaiba tendrían que tomar turnos. Era mas que obvió que el primero en ir a ver a Seto seria Mokuba, pero el quien iría después?

"Iré a ver a onisan. Me acompañas Joey?"

"Claro chibi"- Joey y Mokuba se encaminaron a la habitación del CEO. Mientras es el resto de la pandilla, tomo asiento en la sala de espera.

Llegaron al frente de la habitación 303. La que se su ponía que era la habitación de Seto. Joey tomo la perilla de la puerta mientras daba un paso hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que giraba la perilla y abría la puerta. Al otro lado de la habitación, cierta persona hacia lo mismo y para sorpresa de ambos terminar de abrir la puerta quedaron cara a cara. Los ojos color dorado de Joey se encontraron con los Azules de Seto. Sus caras estaba a centímetros de distancia y cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora. Para ambos chicos era como si no se hubieran visto en siglos y ahora que se encontraron, no podían dejar de mirarse uno al otro.

"cough, COUGH!"- Mokuba tocio para aclarar su garganta y para llamar la atención de ambos chicos, quienes llevaban rato en la misma posición. Ambos se dieron cuanta de la presencia del pequeño y también de su actual cercanía. Enseguida desviaron la mirada a direcciones opuestas, mientras Joey retrocedía, para darle paso al más pequeño de los Kaiba. Seto puedo al fin puedo ver a su hermano claramente. Sin decir nada, ni mirar hacia donde se encontraba el cachorro, camino hacia el y se agachó para saludarlo. Mokuba vio a su hermano agacharse y le dirigió una mirada a Joey antes de volver a mirar a su hermano. Joey estaba detrás de ellos prácticamente mirando a la pared. Su cara estaba totalmente roja y los latidos de su corazón aun no volvían a su ritmo normal.

"onisan!"- grito Mokuba, mientras se le lanzaba a los brazos de Seto.

" Ne onisan, por que estas levantado de la cama? Y para donde te dirigías con tanta prisa?"

"Primero, no estoy en la cama, por que no me gustan las camas de hospital y segundo hace un momento me dirigía en busca tuya. La última vez que te vi. Fue en la feria y pensé que aun seguías allí."

"Ok, pero sabes que aun estas un poco delicado. No es bueno que andes fuera de la cama. Así que guste te o no tendrás que volver de vuelta a ella."- Mokuba regañaba a su hermano como si fuera el la mama de Seto. Tenía una expresión seria en su cara, pero aun así se veía adorable. El trataba de ser lo mas serio posible, pero Seto sabia que el estaba bromeando y enseguida le dirigió una de esa sonrisa, las cuales solo Mokuba ha sido testigo.

"Ohh perdona me mama! En seguida me vuelvo a la cama"- dijo Seto con un tono sarcástico, pero al mismo tiempo en un tono juguetón. Olvidando se de que Joey aun seguía de tras de ellos.

"Pero antes de eso, me puedes decir que fue lo que me paso?" pregunto Seto intrigado por saber lo sucedido.

"Eso es una larga historia, ya mismo te la cuento"- y con eso ambos hermanos Kaiba entraron a la habitación del hospital dejando a un muy confundido cachorro en el pasillo.

Había escuchado bien! Kaiba estaba bromeando con su hermano!. Mokuba les había dicho antes que Seto no era como ellos creían. Que el era una buena persona y tenía un gran corazón. Aun así no creyó ver el día en que Kaiba hiciera una broma o se comportara como lo había hecho hacia unos instantes. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Su caras es tuvieron solo a centímetros de distancia. Todo paso tan rápido, pero para Joey fue como una eternidad antes de que el pudiera desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules. De solo pensarlo sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. Ni tampoco se le había quitado de la mente la escena de cuando hizo al ojiazul beberse el frasco de poción. Al parecer la poción no hizo efecto y por esa parte Joey estaba mas tranquilo, pero sabia que tarde o temprano el CEO se vengaría de el, por a verle hecho aquello.

Los días pasaron rápido. Ya Seto había salido del hospital y se había tomado un día de descanso. Si no lo hacia así Mokuba no lo dejaría de molestar. Era martes y aunque no quisiera, tenía que asistir a la escuela. Además aun tiene que molestar a cierto cachorro. Para el CEO la escuela era una perdida de tiempo. El estaba mas que seguro que su inteligencia sobre pasaba la de todos los maestros, pero aun así tenia que asistir a ella si deseaba tener la custodia de su hermano menor.

Se vistió y se arregló. Bajo las escalera de su casa y se dirigió así a la cocina. Allí se encontraba Mokuba comiendo su desayuno. Seto se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a Mokuba y espero a que su desayuno fuera servido.

"Buenos días onisan, como amaneciste hoy?"

"Muy bien Mokuba, ahora termínate tu desayuno, llegaras tarde a la escuela si no lo haces"- Mokuba le sonrió a su hermano y volvió su mirada a su plato de comida. Termino de comer lo que había en el y se levanto de su asiento.

"Nos vemos onisan, ya me voy para la escuela."

"uhm"- fue toda la respuesta del ojiazul. Cuando su hermano salio de la cocina, el también se levanto de la silla y se dirigió así el garaje. Se monto en un de sus carros y se dirigió así a la escuela.

En uno de los vecindarios de Domino City. Se encontraba un cachorro, quien se acababa de despertar. Abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche cerca de su cama.

"7:40! OH DIOS! Estoy tarde!"

Y así es que empieza el día de nuestro querido rubio. Se levanto de la cama, corrió para el ropero, agarró su ropa y corrió para el baño. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Joey saliera del baño, bañado, cambiado y listo para ir a la escuela. Tomo su mochila que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cautela. Hecho un vistazo a lo que se encontraba afuera de su cuarto. Al parecer aun su padre no despertaba. Con cautela abrió totalmente la puerta de su cuarto y en puntitas camino hasta llegar al otro extremo del apartamento. Hecho otro vistazo a su casa antes de salir de ella. Estaba toda regada y parecía un cochinero. Miro hacia la sala y noto que su padre se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y salio lo más rápido que pudo. No quería despertar a su padre. Nadie nunca sabe lo que el seria capaz de hacerle si lo encontraba despierto tan temprano en la mañana. Cero la puerta detrás de si y empezó a correr los mas rápido que pudo. Si tenía suerte, llegaría a la escuela un minuto antes de que el timbre sonara.

Ya faltaban 5 minutos para que las clases dieran inicio. Seto llevaba mas de una hora sentado en el salón de clase escribiendo en su laptop. Al pasar el tiempo el salón de clases se había llenado de estudiantes. Por desgracias del destino su primera clase, la cual era salud, le tocaba con toda la pandilla de Motou. Ya todos los amigos del perro habían llegado, pero el rubio aun no llegaba. Seto estaba….se podría decir que un poco ansioso.

Aún que el no lo admitiera, llevaba días sin ver a su cachorro y lo estaba empezando a extrañar.

_Espera un momento que fue lo que dije…dije MI CACHORRO! Desde cuando el perro había pasado hacer suyo. NO, NO, esto no me puede estar pasando, no a mi! Acaso también dije que lo extrañaba? Yo no lo extraño a el! o si?_

El timbre sonó y hizo a Seto volver a la realidad. La maestra entro al salón y saludo a la clase.

"Buenos días a todos. Hoy les ten….."- la maestra fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Joey acababa de llegar. No muy temprano, pero al menos mas temprano que en otras ocasiones.

"Joven Wheeler, sabe que esta tarde!"- le dijo la maestra.

"Si, lo se"- le contesto Joey mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Yuugi.

"Y como debe de saber muy bien, el castigo por llegar tarde es una detención! Así que ya sabe lo espero aquí después de clases"- le dijo la maestra a Joey un poco enojada. Joey prácticamente siempre llegaba tarde y las pocas veces que llegaba temprano siempre hacia algo que enojase a la maestra y le dieran una detención.

Seto ni siquiera levanto la mirada para mirar hacia la puerta. El sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. No puedo evitar reír para sus adentros. El día de hoy haría pagar al perro por haberle hecho tomar aquel frasco.

Nuevamente la maestra se dirigió una vez mas a la clase y comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno, como iba diciendo, antes de que el joven Wheeler me interrumpiera, hoy les tengo una actividad especial. Ya terminamos el capitulo 7 del libro y tendremos examen la próxima semana."- algunos estudiante en el salón empezaron a abuchear y otros hacia sonidos de decepción.

"Esperen, esperen! Déjenme terminar de explicar. Como este capitulo tiene mucho material, el examen seria muy grande. Así que decidí que seria mejor que hicieran un projecto sobre el capitulo. Claro como ya dije, el capitulo tiene mucho material y he decidido que el projecto será una projecto en pareja."- los estudiantes se miraban unos a otros. No estaban muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero definitivamente que un projecto era mejor que un examen.

"Es mucho el trabajo que tendrán que hacer. Mientras yo vaya mencionando los grupo de personas, quiero se muevan de asiento con su compañero (a) de grupo. Ok, empecemos"- la maestra empezó a mencionar los nombre y los grupo de personas. Poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron moviendo a un asiento mas cercano hacia su nuevo compañero (a) de grupo.

"Grupo 3: Kaoru y Nakatsu, grupo 4: Tea y Kikamaru, grupo 5 Malik y Marik, grupo 6: Tristian y Duke, grupo 7: Bakura y Ryou, grupo 8: Yuugi y Yami, grupo 9: Misao y Mitsuki, grupo 10: Wheeler y Seto Kaiba"- la maestra termino de mencionar los 10 grupos. Hubo estudiantes que estuvieron de acuerdo con sus parejas y hubo otros, como nuestro cachorro, que se rehusaban a trabajar con sus parejas.

" QUE!"- grito Joey al escuchar el nombre del cual seria su compañero.

"Clámate Joey, es solo para el projecto"- le dijo Yuugi tratando de calmar a su amigo, quien estaba histérico por la noticia.

"En el capitulo hay 10 secciones. Quiero que cada estudiante presente una sección. Hablen con su compañero y elijan una. Cuando sepan que van a presentar déjenmelo saber, para anotarlos en la lista. Los grupos fueron hechos de acuerdo con sus habilidades y sabiduría o como ustedes les quieran llamar. He puesto a los más inteligentes de la clase con los menos inteligentes. Así me aseguro que ambas personas sacaran buena nota. Este projecto es uno de los más importantes, así que les pido que den lo mejor de ustedes. Ahora, reúnanse con sus parejas y empiecen a trabajar."- la maestra termino de hablar y se dirigió a su escritorio, dejando que los estudiantes hagan el resto.

Seto había escuchado todo lo que la maestra había dicho. Que estuviese escribiendo en la computadora, no significaba que el no estuviera al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en la clase. Sus dedos se deslizaban por el teclado profesionalmente, con una velocidad impresionante.

_Asi que me toca hacer el projecto con el perro. Vaya, que suerte la mía!_

Decidió no prestarle atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y concentrase en su trabajo. Volvió su mirada a la pantalla de su computadora y con terror leyó lo que había escrito en ella. Joey Wheeler, Joey Wheeler, Joey Wheeler…….sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el botón de **delete** una y otra vez.

_Como fue que termine escribiendo el nombre del perro, OH NO, DELETE, DELETE!….._

Joey por otra parte, se encontraba en una pelea consigo mismo. No se decidía ir a donde se encontraba el ojiazul. Sabía que el tener que trabajar con el seria un total desastre. Pero también sabía que su nota dependía de ello. Se paro de su asiento y se dirigió al del CEO. Caminaba despacio y al mismo tiempo iba maldiciendo a la maestra por haberle hecho esto. Se acerco al ojiazul y puso con fuerza su libreta encima del escritorio de Kaiba, para llamar la atención de el. Kaiba despego la vista de la pantalla de su computadora y la levanto para ver a un cachorro muy enojado.

_Al parecer este projecto será mas interesante de lo que pensé._

To be continue……

Hello! gente, al fin terminaron las clases y ahora tengo tiempo para escribir. Siento no haber podido update el chapter más rápido, pero como ustedes saben, me encontraba en los exámenes finales. . Aquí les tengo el tercer capitulo. Les gusto? Déjenme saber. La verdad no pensé que le gustase a tanta gente esta historia. Estoy muy feliz! gracias a toda la gente que me review. Querida _**Yuni-chan anime**, _no puede hacer la pareja yaoi que me pedistes. (Atemu y Bakura uke/seme) por que si te distes cuenta ya Atemu es la pareja de Yuugi desde el primer capitulo, pero tengo varias ideas sobre otra nueva historia. La tengo escrita y todo pero aun me faltan algunos arreglos. En esta historia que estoy escribiendo puede ser que todas las parejas de yaoi cambien y eso quiere decir que talvez si haya un Atemu y Bakura uke/seme. Gracias a; _chiakikaiba, AGUILA FANEL, Yamiko Eien, Lady-Amaltea, Shaina, Yuni-chan anime y a todas las personas que me están apoyando._ Recuerden dejarme saber su opinión y que estoy abierta a ideas. Ja-ne!

**En le próximo capitulo: Que es lo que le esta ocurriendo a Seto, acoso la poción era de verdad! Averígualo en el próximo capitulo de Love Potion, Los Efectos de la Poción**.


	4. Los Efectos de la Poción

**Love potion **

**SetoxJoey**

By: Hime-kagome15

Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh no me pertenece y si me perteneciera no estaría tomándome esta molestia. Aun así todas las loqueras que escribí aquí son sacadas de mi pobre cabecita y si alguien desea hacer uso de ellas por favor de ser amable y primero preguntarme.

Warnings: Estés es un fanfic de genero YAOI y lo mas probable es que mas adelante también contenga LIMON. Yaoi son relaciones de hombrexhombre. Si no te gusta este tipo de género te recomiendo que no leas más de aquí. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Pairings: Jou/Seto (posiblemente habrán otras parejas mas adelante)

Guide: estos son algunos signos que irán viendo mientras lean y que les ayudara a entender lo que esta pasando en la historia. Por ahora esto son los básicos. Pude ser que mas adelante haya otros signos. De ser así yo se los avisare.

"Word", las conversaciones en voz alta.

(Word), comentarios de la autora.

---Word, la narradora.

_Los pensamientos estarán en el medio de la página con esta letra._

Cap. 4 Los Efectos de la Poción.

_Que mala suerte la mía! Ahora tendré que trabajar en grupo con el ricachon!_

Joey tomo el asiento mas cercano a Seto, lo puso frente a frente con el del CEO y se sentó en el, a esperar que Seto le prestara atención. Por otra parte Seto trataba de darle la menor importancia. Era solo un projecto, para cuando terminaran con el, no se darán ni cuenta de que ambos estuvieron en el mismo grupo. Viendo que Joey ya estaba sentado y esperando por alguna reacción de parte de el. Seto guardo su computadora en un maletín y saco una libreta de apuntes.

"OK. Cachorro se.."

" NO! me llamo CACHORO!"- dijo Joey interrumpiendo lo que Seto iba a decir.

"Como sea Wheeler, Se que no te gusta la idea de trabajar en grupo, pero así el maestro lo quiso (Así la autora lo quiso también !) y ahora depende de nosotros el hacer el projecto. Sin mencionar que este projecto es una nota muy importante y debemos hacer lo mejor de nosotros. Ahora que sabes eso, estas dispuesto a cooperar. Recuerda mientras mas cooperemos, mas rápido salimos de esto."- Joey lo pensó por un momento. Era verdad, por primera vez concordaba con el ojiazul. Este projecto era muy importante y si lo hacían bien y lo terminaban rápido ambos se beneficiarían.

"OK."- fue lo único que dijo Joey, y fue suficiente para que Seto entendiera que el cooperaría.

"OK, lo primero de todo, cual es el tema del que hablaremos?"- pregunto CEO.

"Bueno el capitulo siete trata del debido cuidado y protección acerca del….+"- Joey paro de leer de lo se trataba el capitulo siete y en su cara se podía notar lo muy rojo que se encontraba en eso precisos momentos.

" Sexo?"- termino la oración en ojiazul como si fuera algo de lo mas común. Joey en cambio se enrojeció más al escuchar las palabras del CEO.

_Como podía decirlo como si no fuera nada!_

" S...si eso…etto..ya sabes que sección es la que vamos a presentar?"

"Mas o menos, haremos la sección 3 productos profilácticos."

"Esa!"

"Si, algún problema con esa sección?"

"No, ninguno…en ese caso iré a decirle al maestro"- Joey se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al escritorio de el maestro. Al principio se le hizo un poco difícil, el tener que decir le cual era la sección que Seto y el habían elegido, pero después de un buen rato titubeando, Joey se armo de valor y le dijo al maestro. No era que le molestase el tema o nada por el estilo. Pero para Joey era un tema el cual el prefería no tener que hablar en publico. Lamentablemente ahora no solo tendrá que hablar en público sobre dicho tema, si no que también tendría que explicarlo. Y lo peor de todo era que lo tendría que hacer en compañía de Seto. El cual no le hacia las cosas nada fácil. Definitivamente hoy no era su día. Retiro todos sus malos pensamiento y se dirigió nuevamente a donde se encontraba el CEO. Se sentó en el mismo asiento que el estaba ocupando momentos antes y espero por el CEO a hablar.

"Como el projecto es para el lunes, sugiero que empecemos a trabajar en el de inmediato!"

"En ese caso, yo buscare información acerca del tema…..ahrrr casi se me olvidaba, hoy tendré que quedarme después de escuela para la detención."

_Cuando no!-_pensó Kaiba.

"Ok Wheeler, entonces ser yo quien busque infamación sobre el tema"- poco después de Seto terminar de hablar, la campana de intercambio sonó.

La campana que le daba por terminado a las horas de clases sonó. Los estudiantes salían con desesperación y entusiasmados por llegar a sus casa. Todos excepto por un estudiante o tal vez dos?

"Señor Wheeler acompañe me."- le dijo la maestra a Joey, quien aun seguía sentado en el pupitre del salón ya vació.

"Adonde vamos?"

"Iremos a la biblioteca. Tengo una reunió muy importante con otros maestros. Lo dejare en la biblioteca, para que busque información sobre tu sección del capitulo siete. Este será tu castigo. Si para cuando yo vuelva de la reunió usted aun no ha encontrado nada, le advierto señor Wheeler, que estará en serios problemas."- la maestra dio media vuelta y se fue por donde mismo habían venido. Joey miro un poco hacia su alrededor, antes de ponerse en marcha. Su castigo seria buscar información sobre su tema, ese era su castigo y al mismo tiempo asignación. Así que estaría matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

Empezó a buscar entre los libros de salud, el cuerpo humano etc.…hasta que llego a lo que estaba buscando. Encontró un libro con el titulo "Profilácticos". Procedió a sacarlo fuera del stand de libros, pero por alguna razón el libro estaba estancado. Al otro lado del stand se encontraba otra persona, la cual también estaba tratando de sacar el libro de profilácticos del stand, pero al parecer el libro también estaba estancado. Joey jalaba y jalaba con más fuerza, pero era en vano, por que el libro parecía ser jalado por el stand hacia adentro nuevamente. Al otro lado del stand estaba pasando más o menos el mismo problema. Joey, pronto se canso de tanto jalar y no ser capaz de sacar el libro del stand. Reunió todas su energía y de un solo tirón logro sacar el libro y algo mas que eso. Para sorpresa de la otra persona que estaba al otro lado del stand. Joey jalo tan fuerte del libro, que hizo que la cabeza de esta segunda persona, junto con sus manos quedaran entre los libros.

" Kaiba!" exclamo Joey al ver la cabeza y manos, que aun sostenían el libro de profilácticos en ellas, del CEO entre los libros mientras el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba al otro lado de stand.

" Muy bien hecho Wheeler!"- dijo Kaiba con sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

Poco a poco sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta el stand empezó a ceder y muy pronto caería sobre de Joey. Kaiba fue el primero en darse cuenta. Al empezársele hacer difícil encontrar el suelo con los pies.

"WHEELER, CUIDADO!"- grito Kaiba, pero ya era demasiado tarde para como que Joey se pudiera mover. Así fue como el stand de libro termino por caerse encima del cachorro.

Joey empezó a despertar lentamente y cuando lo hizo deseo no haber despertado nunca. El stand había caído encima de el y el peso que estaba haciendo sobre su cuerpo era increíble. Pero había algo mas que le impedía moverse y ese era Seto, quien estaba encima del el y be….

_Espera un momento, Kaiba me esta…me esta BESANDO!-_fue lo que grito Joey para sus adentros.

Joey sentía como los labios del CEO estaban fuertemente apretados contra los suyos. También se percato que Kaiba se encontraba despierto, pero por la posición en la que estaban, también se imaginaba que le hacia imposible moverse. Seto en la otra mano, estaba igual de asombrado que Joey.

_Estoy BESANDO! Al cachorro!_

Kaiba trato de moverse, pero en la posición en la que estaba, se le hacia incomodo. También empezó a sentir el calentón en sus mejillas, lo cual hacia las cosas un poco mas complicadas. Joey aun seguía sin producir movimiento alguno. Fue Kaiba quien después de varios intentos logro sacar su cabeza del stand y separar sus labios de los del cachorro. Se salio de encima del stand los mas rápido que pudo y empezó a levantarlo. Para Joey se le hacia un alivio el haber logrado salir del stand, pero aun así, muy adentro de el algo le decía que se debió a ver quedado un tiempo mas.

_Cuando Kaiba levanto el stand de encima de mi cuerpo, pude sentir como este se relajaba. El peso que me estaba haciendo el stand era horrible. Pero...el bes.. oh ya basta Joey, deja de pensar en eso!_

Joey trato de levantarse del suelo, pero con poco éxito. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y no se podía parar por si mismo. En ese instante sintió como era agarrado por su espalda por dos fuertes manos. Miro así arriba para ver de quien se trataba.

"Ka..Kaiba"

"Ven cachorro, hay que llevarte a la enfermería"-Seto levanto a Joey del suelo y lo cargo en forma de mochila en su espalda.

El camino a la enfermería de la escuela, fue uno muy silencioso. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se decidía a pronunciar palabra. Llegaron a la enfermería y la enfermera (nurse) se hizo cargo de las heridas de Joey. La enfermera dijo que no fue nada grave. Aparentemente Joey no se había roto ningún hueso de milagro, pero aun así tendría que reposar un poco.

"Joven Kaiba, el Joven Wheeler necesita ser vigilado por alguien durante las primera 24 horas. Tan poco será capaz de mover se en las próximas horas. Podría usted…."

"No se preocupe yo me haré cargo de el hasta entonces"

"Muy bien, entonces no queda nada mas que hacer para mi."- con eso la enfermera dio media vuelta y se retiro de la enfermería. Seto se paró frente a las cortinas blanca, pensado por unos segundos si debería entrar o no. Abrió una de ellas y miro lo que había adentro. Adentro se encontraba Joey recostado de una cama. Para sorpresa del CEO, Joey estaba durmiendo. Se acerco silenciosamente a donde se encontraba el cachorro.

_Se ve tan tranquilo y pacifico mientras duerme. Definitivamente el cachorro es súper atractivo mientras mantiene su boca serrada. Espera un momento…acabo de decir que Joey es ATRACTIVO!... y desde hace cuanto empecé a llamarlo por su NOMBRE! OH no definitivamente que me estoy volviendo loco!_

Observo a Joey por unos minutos más. Tenia que admitir que el cachorro se veía bien mientras dormía. Sin darse cuenta o mejor dicho inconcientemente, Seto se empezó a inclinar sobre la cama del cachorro, lo suficiente como para estar cara a cara con el. Para cuando Seto se percato de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la cara de Joey. Se vio en la tentación de dirigir su mirada a los labios del cachorro, labios los cuales había probado hacia unos minutos atrás. Sintió como sus mejillas se volvían calentar del solo el mere pensamiento. Fue entonces que el cachorro decidió despertar. Para encontrase con dos pares de ojos azules, que lo miraban como si lo estuviesen examinando. Seto, al ver que Joey se encontraba despierto, enseguida se separo de el y volvió a su normal compostura, dando le la espalda totalmente a Joey.

_Que rayos es lo que Kaiba estaba haciendo! Por que se encontraba tan cerca de mi!- _Joey se sonrojo al solo pensar sobre la cercanía de Kaiba hacia unos segundo atrás.

El sonido de la puerta de la enfermería abrirse, hizo a los dos jóvenes salir de sus pensamientos.

"Joven Kaiba aquí le traigo….oh joven Wheeler, veo que ya se despertó. En ese caso le daré las intrusiones que tiene que seguir hasta el día de mañana"- la enfermera le explico varias cosas Joey y le hizo saber que tendría que venir a la enfermería nuevamente al otro día por la mañana, para ver si se encontraba bien.

"Eso seria todo. Recuerde seguir cada paso que le he dicho y por favor no haga ningún tipo de fuerza !"

"OK, así será"- Joey trato de levantarse de la cama. Pero fallo en el intento. Kaiba cojió a Joey entre su brazo antes de que tocara piso.

"No, no, no debe hacer ningún tipo de fuerza, eso incluye como la que acaba de hacer ahora"

"Pero entonces como espera que llegue a mi casa si no me puedo parar por mi mismo?"

"Oh…de eso se hará cargo el joven Kaiba. !"- la enfermera le brindo una gran sonrisa a Joey y luego dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba Kaiba.

_Ou ou…lo que me faltaba!_-pensó Joey

Así fue como Joey termino aparar en la limosina del CEO, que iba rumbo a su casa. La jornada fue una muy silenciosa. No hubo palabras ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez un par de miraditas de reojo entre ambos muchachos, pero nada mas. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, enseguida cambiaban de dirección y miraban para lugares opuestos. El tiempo pasó rápido, pero claro, para ellos fue casi una eternidad. Se encontraban en uno de los vecindarios de baja clase que se pudiese encontrar en Dominio City. Las casas estaban en mal estado y parecían ser viejas. Seto miraba por la ventana cada uno de los detalles, pero aun así no, hizo comentario. El sabía perfectamente que se sentía. Del solo ver lo que estaba viendo le hacia recordar cuando se encontraba con su pequeño hermano en el orfanato. Miro en dirección a donde se encontraba Joey y se percato que el rubio se encontraba mirando por la ventana al igual que el.

_Me pregunto que estará pensando?_

Joey por otra parte estaba tratando de ocultar su bochorno. El solo pensamiento de que Kaiba estaba viendo en las condiciones en la que el vivía se les hacia muy bochornoso. No era que se sentía mal por si mismo, es decir ahí era donde único podía vivir y el solo no quería que Kaiba conociera esa triste verdad.

_Por que me importa tanto lo que Kaiba piense. A mi no me debe importar para nada!...pero a quien quieres engañar Joey Wheeler, claro que te importa lo que Kaiba piense. De alguna forma o otra si me importa lo que piense. Por que no lo se, lo que se es que Kaiba nunca entendería y de seguro sacara provecho de esta situación. Si no es eso…entonces, por que más se ofrecería atraerme a mi casa. Pude a verlo guiado a un vecindario de clase media y decirle que allí vivía, pero me siento incapaz de podré caminar luego por mi mismo hacia mi casa después de eso. Es por eso que decidí mostrarle donde en verdad era mi casa, pero ahora pensándolo mejor debí no haberlo hecho._

Pero era una gran verdad para Joey. El ojiazul siempre se la ha pasado viviendo una vida de lujo. El definitivamente no entendería. Seto siempre lo ha molestado, con los sobrenombre, diciendo que el es un bueno para nada, y con sus comparaciones, al siempre estar comparándolo con un perro. Ya tenia suficiente de los insultos del gran Seto Kaiba. Y ahora al ver en donde vivía, de seguro utilizaría esto para molestarlo.

Joey estaba tan metido en su pensamiento que no se percato que se encontraban cerca de su casa y tampoco se percato de Kaiba, quien estaba tratando de llamar la atención del rubio.

"Wheeler?"

"….."

"Hey Wheeler!"

"….."

"WHEELER!"

"uhg…QUE?"

"Que no te das cuenta que llevo rato llamándote"

"No, no me doy cuenta, que es lo que quieres ricachon."

"Que es lo que quiero, lo único que quiero es que me digas como diablos llegar a tu casa?"- Seto estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Primero Joey no le responde y ahora le pregunta que era lo que quería como si fuera la cosa mas obvia en el mundo.

"ahh…eso…doblas en la próxima bocacalle a la izquierda y luego inmediatamente nuevamente a la izquierda"- Joey le hacia un gesto despreocupado con la mano a Kaiba, mientras volvía y se concentraba nuevamente su vista en la ventana. Esto a Kaiba le hizo perder lo poquito que le quedaba de cordura y termino haciendo lo que el es bueno en…

"Perro mal educado necesitas saber respetar a tu dueño"

"Primero que todo, YO… NO…SOY…UN…PERRO, ni tampoco, TU...MI…DUEÑO!"- esto Joey lo dijo en tono pausado para que CEO pudiese captarlo.

"Que gracioso. Que les enseña a estos perro hoy en día!"- dijo Kaiba en tono burlón. Joey no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó en contra del ojiazul. Seto fue arrojado contra el sillón de la limosina, junto con Joey prácticamente encima de el. Joey trato de llevar sus manos hasta la garganta de Seto, pero no pudo. Seto tomo ambas manos de Joey y aprovechando, que este no tenia con que darse suporte, dio media vuelta y cambio los papeles. Ahora era Seto quien se encontraba encima de Joey. El rubio forcejaba tratando de librarse del agarre, pero Seto tenia sus dos manos entrelazadas entre las suyas impidiéndole que se moviese y dejándolo totalmente a la disposición del CEO.

"KAIBA, SUELTAME!"

"No hasta que aprendas a respetar a tu amo."- dijo Seto en tono calmado, pero al mismo tiempo hacia presión contra el cuerpo de Joey con el suyo. El movimiento del carro y los movimientos que hacia Joey para zafarse del CEO. Tampoco ayudaron. Esas fueron las causas de la gran fricción que estaba haciendo el cuerpo de Seto contra el de Joey. Cuando Joey se percato de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de lo que estaba pasando, no puedo evitar sonrojarse. Seto por otra parte no se había percatado de esto. De repente el carro paró en seco, provocándole a Seto perder el balance y caerse al piso de la limosina y esta vez con Joey encima. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros y no pudieron evitar mirarse uno al otro. Estuvieron así por un tiempo. Mirándose, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, sin saber que pensar o decir. Fue entonces cuando ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por la voz de chofer.

"Señor Kaiba, ya llegamos a la casa del señor Wheeler."

"Eh….ehh…enseguida voy Martín"- le dijo Kaiba a su chofer. (No me pregunte de donde saque el nombre, por que ni yo misma se). Fue entonces que Joey recordó su actual posición. Inmediatamente se salio de encima de Kaiba y se aparto de su lado súper sonrojado.

_Oh dios que fue lo que acaba de pasar, fue todo tan rápido!_

Joey miro de reojo como el ojiazul se paraba y volvía a su usual compostura, pero había algo en el que era diferente. Seto alzo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Joey y acto seguido la aparto de inmediato.

"Bueno Wheeler que esperas, que también te abra la puerta?"- Seto trato de sonar en tono burlón, pero definitivamente estaba muy aturdido y nervioso como para tal cosa.

"Etto…sip"- fue lo único que dijo Joey antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de la limosina. Seto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta serrase dejo escapar un suspiro.

_Me nos mal que decidió bajarse y no seguir peleando conmigo de lo contrario se daría cuenta de esto….-_pensó Seto al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia debajo de su torso.

_Oh..kami-sama..Por que tiene que pasar me a mi!_

Joey entro a su departamento tranquilamente. Se sentía a dolorido, así que se recostó en su cama. Al parecer tanto jugar con el ricachon le lastimo su espalda.

_Me duele mucho, debió haber sido cuando Kaiba me volteo y me puso contra el sillón_ _y luego de eso…oh Joey deja de pensar en eso. Tan solo fue un accidente y además tú fuiste el que lo empezaste. Pero se sintió tan bien estar tan cerca de el…..QUE! SE SINTIO BIEN? O no creo que me estoy volviendo loco nuevamente. Tan loco, que creo a ver visto a Kaiba sonrojarse poco antes de que bajara de la limosina…pero podría jurar que no fue mi imaginación. Seto estaba actuando raro y actualmente estaba sonrojado..y desde cuando le empecé a llamar por su nombre? Vez que loco me estoy volviendo? Primero me encontré con una locas gemelas, luego la loca "poción de amor", también el desmayo de Kaiba, el proyecto en grupo con el, el beso en la biblioteca, el comportamiento raro de Kaiba, y ahora esto! Que mala suerte la mía! Todo es culpa de la poción esa!..._- Joey dejo de pensar por un momento para analizar todo lo que había pensado. Y como resultado encontró la causa del extraño comportamiento del ojiazul.

_Oh no! Espero que lo que estoy pensando no sea cierto! Seto esta sufriendo LOS EFECTOS DE LA POCION!_

To be continue….

TA,TAN! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo. Espero que hay gustado! Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya empezaron las clases y se me hace un poco difícil sacar tiempo para escribir. Aun así yo me las arreglo para poder continuar la historia. Que les parece? Les gusto el capitulo si, no, talvez? Recuerde que estoy abierta a ideas y comentarios. Gracias a todas y a todos los que me esta apoyando a través de su computadora, como? Al leer y dejar un review diciéndome como lo hago, es mas que suficiente para animarme. Nuevamente quiero darle las gracias a; salem misao, blueazulacero, AGUILA FANEL, Rei Dark Angel, Seika y a todos mis fieles lectores. Nos vemos en el quinto capitulo de Love Potion.

Ja-ne!

Ps: **blueazulacero**: gracias por el mensaje de "continualo…." En verdad me gusto mucho!

**En le próximo capitulo: Ahora que Joey sabe el porque Seto esta actuando raro, que hara? Aprovechara esta oportunidad para hacerle la vida impocible al CEO o se la hara imposible a el mismo?Averígualo en el próximo capitulo de Love Potion, Te quiero o Te odio?**.


	5. Te quiero o Te odio?

**Love potion **

**Seto ♥ Joey**

By: Hime-kagome15

Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh no me pertenece y si me perteneciera no estaría tomándome esta molestia. Aun así todas las loqueras que escribí aquí son sacadas de mi pobre cabecita y si alguien desea hacer uso de ellas por favor de ser amable y primero preguntarme.

Warnings: Estés es un fanfic de genero YAOI y lo mas probable es que mas adelante también contenga LIMON. Yaoi son relaciones de hombrexhombre. Si no te gusta este tipo de género te recomiendo que no leas más de aquí. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Pairings: Jou/Seto (posiblemente habrán otras parejas mas adelante)

Guide: estos son algunos signos que irán viendo mientras lean y que les ayudara a entender lo que esta pasando en la historia. Por ahora esto son los básicos. Pude ser que mas adelante haya otros signos. De ser así yo se los avisare.

"Word", las conversaciones en voz alta.

(Word), comentarios de la autora.

-Word, la narradora.

"_Los pensamientos estarán en el medio de la página con esta letra."_

………muchos puntos……..es igual a cambio de tiempo o lugar.

Cap. 5: Te quiero o Te odio?

Joey se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. Paro en secó una vez que se encontraba frente a su casillero. Un dolor proveniente de su estomago le hizo recordar lo que había pasado hacia poco tiempo a tras.

_Ahhhhh! Hay, hay, tuve suerte al haber logrado salir de allí con vida!_

Flash back:

"HEY JOSEPH, QUE ESPERAS PARA LEVANTARTE, EH?"- grito un hombre, al mismo que habría la puerta del cuarto de Joey de cantazo. Se acerco a la cama del rubio y lo pateo justo en su estomago. Joey inmediatamente se despertó para encontrase con su padre, que juzgando por su estado se encontraba ebrio. El padre de Joey continuo pegándole y Joey aunque trato de hacer su padre parar, no podía hacer nada mas que tratar de protegerse y de esquivarlos golpes de este. Luego de un buen tiempo, su padre simplemente lo ignoro y se fue a la cocina en busca de otra botella de alcohol. Joey aprovecho este tiempo y se vistió lo más rápido que puedo. Cuando paso por frente de la sala. Su padre, quien aun seguía ebrio, se encontraba en uno de los sofás dormido a medias con una botella en sus manos. Joey sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo de su casa lo mas silencioso posible para que su padre no se diera cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo ágilmente. Corrió por las calles hasta que llego a la escuela. Aun que a Joey le dolía todo el cuerpo no paro de correr en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando había llegado a la escuela. No fue hasta que llego a donde se encontraba su casillero que Joey decidió parar.

End of the flash back:

Le tomo un tiempo para poder recuperarse. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo temprano en la mañana que era. Aun no había estudiantes en la escuela. Nuevamente se recordó del dolor en su estomago y en otras partes de su cuerpo. Procedió a caminar lentamente en dirección hacia el baño. Entro en el y se quito su camisa. Se miro en el espejo para verse a si mismo. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y cicatrices. Algunas eran heridas viejas y otras fueron hechas por su padre en esa mañana. Definitivamente no podría ir y presentarse así en la enfermería de la escuela.

_Se que la enfermera me dijo que fuera nuevamente a la enfermería por la mañana del día de hoy, pero si me presento así. Se preguntara que me paso y yo no puedo explicarle que mi padre es un borracho y que me pega por diversión._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Paso un tiempo antes de que el rubio saliera del baño y para cuando lo hizo, ya había estudiantes en los pasillos de la escuela. Camino unos cuantos paso y enseguida noto a sus amigos al final del pasillo, que aparentemente acababan de llegar. En peso a corre hacia su dirección y paró en seco cuando visualizo la limosina de el CEO estacionado se en frente de la escuela y Kaiba saliendo de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio media vuelta y corrió nuevamente hacia el baño. Sus amigos, quienes habían visto al cachorro dirigirse a ellos, se preguntaron el por que Joey se dio media vuelta y corrió en la otra dirección.

Joey llego a donde se encontraba en baño. Abrió la puerta y se metió en el. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recostó de ella, dejando se deslizar hasta llegar al piso.

_Por que salí corriendo así! No es como si me tuviera que ocultar del ricachon…_

"Joey….estas ahí?…"- Yugi abrió la puerta del baño, pero esta solo abrió un poco. Al parecer había algo que la impedía que se abriese completamente.

"Si Yugi, estoy aquí. Horita salgo."- Joey se paro del piso dejando que la puerta abrirse. Como Yugi se encontraba medio recostado de la puerta, al Joey salirse se ella, la puerta se abrió de cantazo y Yugi por poco se cae.

"Te encuentras bien Yugi!"- grito Joey al ver que Yugi por poco se cae.

"Si, no te preocupes por mi. Ahora, como te encuentras tu Joey, por que salisteis corriendo de esa manera?"- Yugi se recupero de su media caída y miro a Joey a los ojos mientras le hacia la pregunta.

_Por que Yugi siempre tiene que mirarme a los ojos cada vez que hace una pregunta. Me siento como si me estuviera leyendo la mente o algo por el estilo._

"Por un momento no me sentía bien, y tenia que ir al baño. Eso fue….todo, pero ya me siento mejor. Así que por que no vamos con los otros?"

"Ok"- Yugi fue el primero en salir del baño, seguido por Joey. El cual retrocedió algunos pasó al ver al ojiazul pasando en frente de ellos.

" Joey, sucede algo?"- pregunto Yugi al ver que su amigo retrocedió algunos pasos.

"No, no es nada Yugi"- dijo Joey mientras ponía su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza y embozaba una media sonrisa.

"Joe…."

Yugi iba a hacer otra pregunta a Joey, pero para suerte del cachorro la campana que daba inicio a las clases.

"Démonos prisa, que no quiero llegar tarde a la clase"- dicho esto tanto como Joey y Yugi salieron corriendo rumbó al salón de clase.

La primera clase como mucho saben era salud y para desgracia de nuestro cachorro, en esta clase le tocaba hacer un projecto en compañía del CEO. Joey entro al salón de clase y para sorpresa de muchos, esta era la primera vez que Joey llegaba tan temprano al salón. Tanto así que a la maestra por poco le da un pacatu. Tomo asiento al lado de Yugi como siempre y espero a que la maestra saliera de su asombro para que pudiera empezará a dar la clase.

"Buenos días estudiantes. Hoy seguiremos trabajando con el proyecto en el capitulo siete. Recuerden que este es un projecto de suma importancia y que es para entregar el lunes que viene. Ahora reúnanse con sus grupos y empiecen a trabajar."- luego que la maestra terminar de dar las explicaciones, los estudiantes se fueron moviendo uno por uno con su respectivas parejas. Excepto por dos de ellos, los cuales aun permanecían en sus asignadas sillas.

_Si se cree que esta vez yo iré hacia el, se equivoca. Prefiero que darme el resto de la clase aquí antes de ir a donde se encuentra el ricachon_.- pensó Joey al mismo tiempo que le echaba un vistazo a Seto de reojo.

Como era de esperase Seto se encontraba en su asiento escribiendo en su labtop. Pero para sorpresa de Joey, el CEO de repente dejo de escribir en su labtop. La cero y la guardo en su maletín. Acto seguido el ojiazul se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió en dirección hacia Joey. Por otra parte cuando Joey vio lo que Seto estaba haciendo, enseguida cambio la mirada y fingió como si estuviera escribiendo en su libreta. No tardó mucho Seto en llegar a donde se encontraba el rubio. Tomo la silla mas cercana, la coloco cerca del pupitre de Joey y se sentó en ella. A Joey le tomo un poco de tiempo para reaccionar a lo ocurrido. Pero luego de a ver pasado algunos segundos, el rubio decidió confrontar al CEO.

"Si, Kaiba, en que le ayudo?"

"Ya encontraste información acerca de nuestro tema?"- la pregunta de Seto hizo a Joey pensar por unos minutos.

_La verdad es que ayer por estar pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado, se me olvido que tenía que buscar la información para el projecto._

"No, pero planeaba en hacerlo hoy"

"En ese caso lo haremos juntos"

"QUE!"- todos los que estaban en el salón voltearon a ver hacia el cachorro.

"Sucede algo señor Wheeler?"- quiso saber la maestra, quien también había escuchado el grito de Joey.

"No, nada maestra"- respondía el rubio en tono nervioso.

"Déjame y te explico perro"- dijo Seto una vez que Joey volvió su atención hacia el.

"Entonces explícate"- dijo Joey dando se a ser importante.

"Mañana tengo una reunió en Kaiba corp. A la cual no puedo faltar y lo más probable el sábado me tenga que ir de viaje a florida para unos asuntos de la compañía y no estaré de vuelta hasta el lunes. Lo cual solo nos deja hoy y el viernes para trabajar en el projecto."

"Y que tienes en mente."

"Bueno estaba pensando que podríamos encontrarnos después de escuela y trabajar en el projecto claro"

"Y donde seria eso?"

"En tu casa o en la mía si no hay problema"

_QUE! En mi casa. Eso si que no. No puedo llevar a Kaiba a mi casa. Además mi viejo puede estar ahí en quien sabe que condiciones._

"Te parece bien si es en tu casa?"

"OK pero te advierto perro, no debes hacer reguero."

"Hey a quién llamas perro?"

"A ti, a quien mas, no veo ningún otro perro en este salón."

"Será mejor que te calles ricacho o de lo contrario…."

"O de lo contrario que? Recuerda Wheeler, perro que ladra, no muerde. Y tu eres un perro que le gusta ladrar mucho."

"Ahora vas a ver cuanto ladro!"-dijo Joey súper enojado, pero para desgracia de este, el timbre de intercambio sonó. Permitiendo a Kaiba abandonar del salón y salvarse de la pelea con el rubio.

_Me las pagaras ricachon engreído...ya veras que tanto puede este perro ladrar y morder al mismo tiempo._

El resto del día pasó de lo más normal. Nada muy interesante que digamos. Tal vez una o dos peleas entre Seto y Joey a la hora de almuerzo y a la hora de matemática, la cual también tomaban juntos. Pero no más que eso ocurrió en el día. Al sonar el timbre que daba por terminado las clases del día de hoy, Joey, Yugi, Yami y el resto de la pandilla se reunieron al frente de la escuela para todo tener una última charla.

"Estaba pensado chicos que como tenemos la tarde libre, podíamos ir al cine o a alguna otra parte."- dijo Yugi una vez que el grupo de amigos estaba completo y todos ellos tenían puesta su atención en el.

"Eso es una estupenda idea Yugi, que dicen muchachos iremos?" – apoyo Tea al mas pequeño con su idea.

"Por mi esta bien."- dijo Tristian

"Por mi también."- dijo Duke y luego seguido por el resto de la pandilla.

"Entonces que esperamos, vamonos a ver películas!"- dijo el pequeño con pelo tricolor entusiasmado.

"Etto….Yugi, me temo que hoy tendré que pasar amigos."

"Y eso por que Joey?"

"Ehh…bueno…te acuerdas del projecto de salud?...pues veras, había decidido que utilizaría esta tarde para hacerlo"- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

"Ohh…OK, entonces será para la próxima"- dijo Yugi devolviéndole la sonrisa a Joey. Así fue como el grupo de amigos partieron de la escuela hacia el cine. Dejando al pobre de Joey solo, para que pudiera hacer su trabajo. No muy lejos de allí se encontraba cierta persona de ojos azules, quien había escuchado la conversación de la pandilla de amigos.

"Por que no fuiste con ellos?"- dijo Seto mientras se acercaba al cachorro.

"Por que tengo un trabajo que terminar, lo recuerdas?"- dijo Joey sin mirar al CEO, pues el sabia de quien se trataba.

"Ven perro, hay trabajo que hacer."

"A quien llamas perro, ricachon engreído?"

"Como digas Wheeler, solo apúrate y muévete!"

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia la entrada de la escuela, donde la limosina de Kaiba esperaba por ellos. Se montaron y partieron rumbo a la mansión Kaiba. La hornada fue una silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos se decidía a hablar y mientras ellos peleaban con sus adentro, en la limosina el silencio reinaba. No tomo mucho para que llegaran a la mansión. Como era de esperarse, mas que una mansión parecía un castillo, palacio o tal vez mas grande si se pudiese. La entrada principal era enorme. Parecía no tener fin. Para Joey paso una eternidad antes de poder llegar a la puerta principal de la mansión. Esperaron por el chofer a que les abriera la puerta. Luego de eso, el chofer se marcho en la limo, dejando a Seto y a Joey frente a la puerta. Seto se adelanto y abrió la puerta para que Joey pasara. Para Joey la mansión de Kaiba parecía un palacio sacado de un cuento de hadas. Era encantador, recogido, bien decorado y muy llamativo.

Seto se adelanto, pero paro al ver que Joey no lo estaba siguiendo o haciéndole el más mínimo caso. Por otra parte el rubio se encontraba en su propio mundo.

"Perro! Sígueme."

"…..oh ok."- el cachorro estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de cómo el ojiazul le había llamado.

Subieron las escaleras, caminaron hasta el final del pasillos y luego dieron vuelta al la izquierda. Frente a ellos una puerta enorme, de color marrón y las serraduras y los bordes de color oro. Seto abrió esta puerta de la habitación y entro en ella. Joey le siguió y entro con el. Para sorpresa del rubio, la habitación era una biblioteca y una enorme.

"WOW…."- fue lo único que logro decir Joey.

"Esta es la biblioteca. Trabajaremos aquí, por que se nos hará mas fácil buscar información en caso de que necesitemos alguna."

"…."- Joey aun no podía articular palabra y tampoco le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que Kaiba le estaba diciendo. Seto se encaminó hacia un gran escritorio que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, cerca de una ventana gigantesca con cristales de vidrio, lo que la hacia mas rustico y hermoso a la habitación.

"Aquí será la mesa de trabajo. Ahora lo que falta es que empecemos a trabajar."- dijo Seto mirando a donde se encontraba Joey y notando que este aun seguía recorriendo con la mirada la gran habitación.

"Wheeler!"- grito Seto para llamar la atención de Joey.

"Que quieres Kaiba, ya te oí. No tienes por que gritar."

"Claro que tengo que gritar, si lleva mas de 15 minutos que entramos a esta habitación y todavía no es la hora en que hemos empezado a trabajar en el projecto aun!"- se explico Kaiba un poco exaltado, pero no lo suficiente como para perder la calma.

"Ok, en eso estoy, por donde quieres que empiece?"- pregunto Joey a Seto de lo mas normal como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Buscando información sobre el tema, Wheeler!"- luego de eso ambos chicos se pusieron en su búsqueda por información.

"_Kaiba siempre es tan duro conmigo. A veces no lo entiendo…a veces creo creer que la poción que sin querer Kaiba bebió esta haciendo efecto, pero al rato me doy cuenta de que no puede ser tan cierto y que solo son cosas mías. A lo mejor aquellas gemelas me tomaron el pelo y todo esto de la poción fue solo una gran mentira inventada para llamar la atención de los clientes. Si es así y la poción era solo una mentira, mejor! A quien le gustaría que un ricachon engreído se enamorara de uno? A nadie o tal vez solamente yo quisiera. Si tan solo la poción hubiese hecho efecto. Me pregunto como hubiese sido? Tal vez entonces podría vengarme de todas las cosas malas que Kaiba me ha hecho. Así cuando el efecto de la poción se hubiese ido, yo tendría al menos algo para humillar a Kaiba. Por que después de todo seria Kaiba quien se enamoraría de mí perdidamente por una semana. Pero al parece la vida no están buena conmigo y tengo que admitir que la poción tal vez solo una gran mentira utilizada para la publicidad."-_ Pensó Joey mientras mirada de reojo a Seto, quien se encontraba unos cuantos paso de el, ojeando un libro.

"_Muchas veces me pregunto que estará pensado. Si me pongo yo a pensar en todas las cosas malas que el me ha hecho pasar. Meda tanto coraje, pero por el otro lado. Cuando lo miro cuando esta pasivamente haciendo algo, como lo esta haciendo ahora. Yo solo no puedo evitar y pensar en que bonito y atractivo que Kaiba puede ser."_

Seto se encontraba ojeando uno de los libros que había encontrado con información. Había notado que en ocasiones, Joey miraba de reojo en su dirección, para ver lo que hacia. Pero el tampoco se quedaba a tras. De vez en cuando, el miraba también de reojo hacia la dirección del cachorro.

"_El perro lleva rato que me esta mirando. Me pregunto por que lo hace."--_ Seto empezó a buscar información entre lo libros con mas empeño, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Joey para ver lo que este hacia.

"_Por la expresión que tiene en la cara, puedo decir fácilmente que se le esta haciendo difícil encontrar la información. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos caramelos, fijos en el libro, sus labios medios en corvado, como prueba de frustración, sus labios, eso labios rosados tentadores. Que de solo mirarlos te tentan a besarlos."_

"Lo encontré!"- grito Joey en voz alta.

"Muy bien perro, pero no hagas tanto escándalo."

"Deja de llamarme perro, Kaiba!"

"Lo que tu digas Wheeler. Date prisa y empecemos a trabajar en el projecto."

"_Urrrhh! Ese Kaiba siempre esta buscando la forma de empezar una pelea. Algún dia me las pagaras una a una Kaiba_!"

Joey siguió a Seto hasta la mesa y una vez allí tomaron asiento. Seto se encontraba enfrente de la computadora y Joey al lado de el. Listo para dictarle la información.

"Listo?"

"Siempre Wheeler"

"Ok, Cerca de la edad de 9-10, muchos de los niños empiezan a sufrir algunos cambios hormonales….."- Así pasaron la mayoría del tiempo. Joey le dictaba a Seto lo que tenía que escribir y Seto lo escribía a una velocidad increíble, la cual gracias a ellos los muchachos se les hizo bastante fácil en terminar el informe escrito que tenían que entregar.

"Muchos de los producto, no son 100 seguros, pero se aconseja que tomen todas la medidas de precaución que estos requieren, para que sean los mas seguro posible. Creo que eso es todo."

"No, Wheeler, nos falta contestar las preguntas y hacer un cartel para presentárselo a la clase."

"Eso ya lo se Kaiba, pero al menos ya terminamos lo mas difícil, que era el informe."-Dijo Joey como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, donde ninguno de los dos decidió emitir sonido. Excepto por el estomago de Joey, que por no haber ingerido ninguna comida en todo el dia, hizo un ruidito indicando cuanta hambre este tenia.

"Tienes hambre?"

"No, no"- dijo Joey de inmediato, pero fue contradecido por su estomago, el cual volvió nuevamente a rugir. Kaiba le dio una mirada, indicándole que no le creyó nada y que su propio estomago lo había delatado.

"Bueno, un poquito."

"Espera aquí. Traeré algo de comer."- Kaiba dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla en dirección hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Antes de salir de la habitación dio media vuelta y le dijo a Joey, quien aun permanecía en su lugar sin haberse movido.

"Y no hagas regueros o toques algo. No quiero que rompas o dañes algo en mi ausencia."- Joey hizo el aguaje de que se iba a pararse de su asiento, para decirle algo a Kaiba. Pero Kaiba enseguida dio media vuelta y cero la puerta de tras suyo mucho antes de que Joey pudiese reclamarle algo.

"Definitivamente que me odias Kaiba, y yo también a ti"- dijo Joey para si mismo, pero en voz alta. Joey miro a su alrededor y noto el cómodo sofá que se encontraba el la parte izquierda de la biblioteca, no muy lejos del escritorio. En seguida decidió que le llevaría la contraria a Kaiba y se fue a sentar en el cómodo sofá.

Pocos minutos después la puerta de la biblioteca volvió a abrirse revelando a Seto con una bandeja en sus manos. Se acerco a Joey y coloco la bandeja en la mesita de centro que se encontraba al frente al sofá, donde se encontraba el cachorro. Joey observo lo que había dentro de la bandeja y luego miro en dirección a Seto, quien movió su cabeza en señal de que podía comer lo que quisiese. En la bandeja había un plato de arroz con pescado, un vaso de jugo y unas galletas para el postre. Poco a poco Joey fue comiendo de la bandeja, mientras que Seto tomo asiento al lado de este en el mismo sofá. Seto se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Joey como comía.

"Que tanto me mirras?"- pregunto Joey intrigado por la mirada del CEO, quien llevaba rato mirándolo.

Seto escucho la pregunta del rubio y dejo a un lado todos sus pensamientos. Noto que en la cara de Joey había unos cuantos granos de arroz. Que se habían quedado afuera, debido a la ruda manera de Joey comer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Seto se fue inclinado poquito a poco hacia Joey. Joey, quien no sabía que Seto estaba haciendo, retrocedió un poco.

"No te muevas tienes granos de arroz en tu mejilla"- dijo Seto con un tono pasivo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la barbilla de Joey en sus manos para evitar que este se moviera. Rápidamente se inclino un poco mas hacia donde Joey para acortar la distancia que había entre ellos dos. Joey nuevamente trato de retroceder, pero esta vez la mano de Kaiba lo sostenía por la barbilla y no pudo moverse.

"Dije que no te muevas!"

"…."

"Ahí, vez?"- dijo Seto mientras con su mano libre removía uno de los granos de arroz.

"…."- Joey aun no sabia como reaccionar a las acciones de Seto ni que decir. El ojiazul noto que aun que daba un grano de arroz cerca de los labios del cachorro. Sin darle oportunidad a Joey para reaccionar, Seto se acerco completamente a la cara de Joey a cortando todo tipo de espacio entre ellos. Lentamente y en de una forma sumamente sensual, Seto abrió su boca y con la punta de la lengua removió el grano de arroz de la esquina de los labios del rubio.

"Se…se.to…"-fue lo único que dijo Joey. Seto aun conservaba la misma cercanía de antes y se encontraba a solo centímetros de la cara de Joey. Mirándose a los ojos, Seto nuevamente corto la distancia entre ellos dos, pero esta vez sus labios fueron a parar en los del rubio. Seto beso los labios de Joey rápidamente y se separo de ellos para ver la reacción de Joey, pero nunca muy lejos de los labios de este. Volvió a darle otro pequeño beso a Joey en los labios, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para besarlo. Finalmente, Seto unió sus labios con los de Joey en un último beso, pero más largo que los demás. A Joey le tomo por sorpresa la actitud de Kaiba. Al principio trato de forcejar, pero con el pasar de los segundos, se dejo llevar por el beso. Se sentía tan bien ser besado por Seto.

"_Que estoy pensando? Que parte de besar a Seto se sentía bien? Pero después de todo, yo siempre he soñado con este momento. Nunca imagine que ese sueño se hiciese realidad…dije Seto?"_ – Pensó Joey mientras dejaba que Seto tomara las riendas de la situación.

El beso fue uno sencillo, pero apasionado. Tratando de abrir los labios del rubio, Seto paso su lengua por el medio de ellos, tímidamente, pero sensual. Hasta que Joey empezó a abrir poco a poco sus propios labios, dejando se llevar totalmente por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El ojiazul rápidamente tomo entre su lengua la del rubio. Intensificando el beso, Joey empezó a devolver las mismas acciones al CEO. Mientras tanto, una de las manos de Seto ya se encontraba en la cintura del rubio, mientras que la otra aun se encontraba en la barbilla. Las de Joey se encontraban enredadas levemente entre los cabellos de ojiazul, para ayudar intensificar el beso y la otra se encontraba alrededor del cuello de Seto. El beso lentamente se torno frenético y un poco desesperado, pero sin perder lo de apasionado y sensual en ningún momento. Al paso de unos minutos, los chicos fueron separando sus labios, casi en cámara lenta. Se quedaron mirando por un rato, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sin decir nada y sin atreverse a romper el contacto visual que aun mantenían.

"Seto te estaba….buscando…"dijo Mokuba al mismo tiempo que hacia su entrada a la biblioteca y parando su acciones al ver en la posición tan comprometida que se encontraba su hermano mayor y su amigo Joey. Seto se encontraba casi encima de Joey, quien se encontraba debajo del ojiazul totalmente sonrojado.

"Mejor vengo en otro momento…"-dijo Mokuba saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, para dejar a los dos chicos solos.

"Mokuba!"- Llamo el mayor de los Kaiba al más pequeño, pero muy tarde como para ser oído por su hermano, quien ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación.

"Creo que será que mejor vaya."-dijo Joey mientras se levantaba del sofá. Seto se había movido de encima de el, cuando su hermano había salido de la habitación, lo que le dejaba el espacio libre al rubio para salir corriendo de allí en cuanto pudiese.

A Seto le tomo un poco de tiempo, para darse cuenta que el cachorrota se había parado del sofá. Y cuando se dio cuenta, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió en dirección a Joey.

"Joey!"- llamo Kaiba a el rubio, pero este solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino sin detenerse, directo a la puerta. Bajo la escaleras a toda velocidad, con Seto detrás de el aun gritando el nombre del cachorro. Cuando llego a la puerta principal, dio un último vistazo hacia dentro de la mansión. Kaiba estaba bajando las escaleras, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido. Cuando llego a donde se encontraba Joey, el ya se encontraba saliendo de la mansión corriendo. Haciéndose le imposible a Seto el poder seguir a Joey.

Joey siguió corriendo hasta llegar a los portones de la mansión. Allí trato de saltarlos, pero estos eran muy altos. De pronto los portones empezaron abrirse. Dejando le el paso libre al rubio. Al parecer Seto a había entendido que el necesitaba salir de allí y que no podría hacerlo con los portones cerrados. Muy confundido por lo que había pasado, Joey decidió que tenia que ir a buscar ayuda. Pero donde? No creía que Yugi pudiese ayudarlo con su nuevo problemita. Además el pequeño de pelo tricolor, ya tenia sus propios problemas de que hacerse cargo. Joey le parecía imprudente ir a echarle sus problemas a su pobre amigo. Pensó una última vez a quien podría acudir por ayuda. Nunca se le paso a Tristian por la mente, puesto que su amigo no era muy bueno con los problemas del amor y menos si estos problemas involucraban a Seto Kaiba.

"_Las gemelas tal vez podrían ayudarme. Después de todo, fueron ellas quienes me metieron en este lió."_

Una vez decidido que haría, se dirigió en dirección a la feria. Con la poca esperanza que las gemelas quienes le dieron la poción de amor aun siguieran allí. Lo más probable era, que por la hora la feria estuviese cerrada. Pero la última vez que estuvo dentro de la tienda o más bien carpa, donde las gemelas lo llevaron para explicarle lo de la poción. Pudo notar que había otra sección en la carpa que parecía como un cuarto, donde había una cama grande y otros objetos de vivencia. Lo que le dio a entender a Joey, que lo mas probable las gemelas vivían dentro de esa carpa. También era su última oportunidad, por que si no se equivocaba, hoy era la última noche de la feria en Dominio City. Luego se mudarían a dar sus funciones a otras ciudades.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Como había pensado. La feria estaba cerrada y ya algunas de las maquinas estaban desmontadas. Dando a entender que mañana se irían de Dominio City. Trepo la pequeña verja que se encontraba alrededor del parque de diversiones y empezó a aventurarse entre los juegos. Ya después de varios minutos buscando, Joey comenzó a darse por vencido. No se acordaba donde se encontraba la carpa de las gemelas. De pronto un olor familiar fue captado por su nariz.

"_hmmm….ese olor….podría ser….algodón."-_pensó Joey mientras dejaba que si nariz le marcase la ruta al supuesto origen del olor de algodón. _"Ahora que lo pienso, antes de que me topara con las gemelas, yo me encontraba buscando la tienda de algodones."_

Miro a su alrededor y noto que ya se encontraba lejos de la feria y de los juegos. El lugar se le hacia algo familiar. De la nada, Joey noto que a pocos metros de distancias se encontraba una carpa con una lámpara afuera, alumbrando el camino. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca puedo leer el letrero que había encima de la carpa. Inmediatamente reconociéndolo. Saludando una de las muchachas salio de la carpa.

"Hey! Joey no te esperaba ver a estas horas de la noche, que te trae por aquí?"- saludo alegremente la chica mientras al mismo tiempo le regalaba un beso en la mejilla y un calido abrazo a Joey.

"Que tal Nashiko, yo tampoco me imaginaba a mi mismo venir por estas áreas a esta hora. Vera es que necesitó hablar con ustedes chicas"- dijo Joey devolviendo el abrazo.

"Por que no mejor pasas a dentro. Ahí también se encuentra mi hermana. Vamos"- Nashiko se adentro a la carpa seguida de cerca por Joey. Una vez a dentro, Joey se sorprendió al notar que la carpa por dentro era mas grande que lo que se veía por fuera y que además en esta ocasión, la carpa parecía un mini apartamento en vez de una carpa de adivinanza.

"Nuriko!...adivina quien nos vino a visitar!"- dijo Nashiko al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía a Joey asiento y ella misma se sentaba en uno.

"Brad Pitt?"- contesto Nuriko desde la otra habitación, aun sin poder ser vista.

"No! Tontita, Joey!"

"Joey!"- exclamo Nuriko saliendo de la otra habitación y al fin haciendo aparición frente a Joey.

"Joey, ya estaba empezando a pensar que te habías olvidado de nosotras."- dijo mientras abrazaba a Joey y luego tomando asiento al lado de el.

"Oneesha-sama, Joey ha venido por que tiene un problema y necesita de nuestra ayuda."- explico Nashiko.

"Veran chichas, se acuerdan de la poción de amor que me dieron." – Joey hizo una pequeña pausa y espero por la afirmativa por parte de las gemelas, quienes afirmaron con su cabeza.

"Bueno, se la di sin querer a Seto Kaiba..."

"A Seto Kaiba!"- gritaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

"Si a el. Al principio no paso nada, pero acabo de venir de su mansión…"

"De su mansión!"- nuevamente gritaron las dos gemelas al mismo tiempo.

"Y que hacias ahí?- pregunto Nuriko.

"Estaba haciendo un projecto para la clase de salud con el, pero tuve que salir corriendo de ahí…"

"Por que?"- preguntaron las chichas al mismo tiempo nuevamente.

"Por que…por que me beso"- dijo Joey en asegurándose de decir las ultimas palabra bien bajito, casi en un susurro.

"Que hizo que!"

"Me…me beso…"-dijo Joey por ultima vez, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el momento del beso.

"Pobre Joey. Tenias que enamorarte de Seto Kaiba."-dijo Nuriko

"Si, ese hombre es sumamente difícil de atrapar. Me sorprende que la poción le este haciendo efecto."-dijo Nashiko mirando a su hermana, quien afirmaba con su cabeza todo lo que ella decía.

"Veras Joey. Si estabas enamorado de Seto Kaiba, debiste habérnoslos dicho desde el principio."

"Pero no se su pone que ustedes lo saben todo?"- pregunto Joey.

"No todo Joey, no los sentimientos."

"Nashiko tiene razón. Podemos saber de donde tu vienes, que haces, o hasta que es lo que deseas, pero tus sentimiento no podemos leer ni percibirlos."

"Si era Kaiba quien te gustaba, nosotras te pudiésemos haber ayudado al darte la poción numero dos."

"Cual es la diferencia?"-pregunto el cachorro.

"Ahí ciertas personas que son difíciles de enamorar. Ya sea por que estas personas se rehúsan a amar o hacer amados. Lo cual los hace más difíciles. Generalmente la poción numero uno, que fue la que te dimos, no tiene mucho efecto en estas personas. Yo se que las pociones se suponen que trabajen iguales para todo el mundo, pero siempre hay excepciones. No todo el mundo es igual, siempre tienen sus altas y bajas. Como en este caso, hay veces que las pociones no tienen el mismo efecto en otras personas. Además lo que mas cuenta en una poción, son las intenciones que tu tengas. Independientemente si estas sean malas o buenas."-dijo Nuriko.

"Que debo hacer?"

"Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta. Solo te queda disfrutarlo. No podemos cambiar la poción, ni tampoco le puedes dar a Kaiba otra. Podrían mezclarse y causar otro efecto en el. Además la poción ya hizo efecto! Por lo que tu nos dijisteis, Kaiba ya esta enamorándose de ti!"- contesto Nashiko un poco emocionada con la idea.

"Así que disfrútalo!"-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Con hecho dicho, a Joey no le quedo más que darse por vencido y hacer lo que las gemelas le aconsejaban.

"_Pero el problemas es que no se si lo quiero o lo odio…."_-tal vez no seria tan malo como el cree. Después de todo el no podía negar que sentía una cierta atracción hacia el CEO. Podía al mismo tiempo tal vez disfrutar un poco de su oportunidad y si no, también podía sacarle algo de provecho. Como utilizarlo en forma de venganza en contra de CEO. De cualquier forma, el tenia las de ganar.

Se despidió de las gemelas y les agradeció por su ayuda. Ambas muchachas lo acompañaron hasta la entrada del parque de diversiones. Luego de eso Joey tuvo que brincar nuevamente la verja para salir y seguir su camino. Cuando se encontraba afuera se viro para despedirse por ultima vez de las gemelas, pero para infortuna de Joey, las chichas ya no se encontraban allí al el darse la vuelta.

"_Que malo. Y yo que pensaba preguntarles donde vivían…"-_ pensó Joey mientras se alejaba de la feria.

Luego de haber salido de la feria, siguió caminado rumbo a su propia casa. Se encontraba cerca del parque central de Dominio City. Estaba desierto y había esa atmósfera de soledad. Decidió que mejor seria caminar por las aceras y no adentrase en el parque. Aun que seria mas corto el camino a su casa si tan solo atravesaba el parque, prefirió que mejor le daría la vuelta. Después de todo, era tarde en la noche y el parque se prestaba como un lugar lleno de peligros. Podía haber un asesino o alguien que tratase de asaltarlo o de con no muy buenas intenciones.

Estuvo caminado por unos minutos. Cuando se encontraba cerca de la esquina del parque, Joey noto que había un carro que lo estaba persiguiendo. Comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido, pero el carro aun se encontraba detrás de el. Poco a poco la velocidad de su caminar aumentó, hasta que llego a un punto en que Joey empezó a correr.

"Cachorro!"- grito una voz provinente del carro que perseguía a Joey. De inmediato Joey reconoció al dueño de la voz y dejo de correr.

"Kaiba?"- dijo Joey mientras veía a Seto bajando se de su carro.

"Que haces aquí?"-pregunto Joey, pero su pregunta no fue nunca totalmente contestada.

"Necesitamos hablar, Wheeler."

To be continue….

Al fin logre terminar este capitulo! Perdonen tardanza y gracias por ser pacientes, mi computadora se daño y tuve que empezarlo más o menos desde el principio. Pero no se preocupen tengo computadora nueva! Les gusto? Que tal me quedo? No olviden dejarme sus review contestando estas preguntitas. Este capitulo va dedicado a AGUILA FANEL, por siempre estar apoyándome desde el primer capitulo de Love Potion (Muchas gracias) y a mis hermanas, quienes son las que me ayudan con las ideas y siempre me hacen ver mis historias de dos formas, la seria y la cómica (siempre criticando mi historia de una forma cómica. ) Quiero darle las gracias a; Rei Dark Angel, seika, Copo-chan, salem misao, AGUILA FANEL, BlackLady-AoD, sessho love, y dark angel-loveless. Gracias por su review y recuerden que estoy abierta a criticas e ideas. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Jan-je!

**En le próximo capitulo: Seto quiere hablar con Joey. De que querrá hablar? Será que finalmente Seto le confesara sus sentimientos al rubio?**

**Joey aun no sabe como aprovechar la oportunidad que tiene. Que! Que ya Joey sabe que va hacer?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de Love Potion, Joey v.s Joey.**


End file.
